1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to spring loaded parallel pad clamp connectors for electrical conductors. More particularly, the present disclosure is related spring loaded parallel pad clamp connectors that are configured for connection to electrical conductors using lineman hot sticks.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring-loaded hot sticks for manipulating various electrical components are known and are described in the prior art such as, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,920,168 and 3,600,784, which are incorporated by reference herein. Hot sticks allow linemen to engage overhead power distribution lines, which can increase the safety of the linemen.
One electrical component that linemen often connect to overhead power distribution lines are known as spring loaded parallel pad clamp connectors. These clamp connectors are described in the prior art such as, but not limited to, Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,024, which is also incorporated by reference herein.
It has been determined by the present application that there is a need for spring loaded parallel pad clamp connectors that are connectable to the overhead power distribution lines using lineman hot sticks.